


Sky's Shendance Kinktober 2018

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Sendak (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Nesting, Omega Lance (Voltron), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Alpha/Alpha/Omega. Soft loving during Lance's heat.





	Sky's Shendance Kinktober 2018

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun!!

Lance always loved how much bigger Shiro was than him… added another alien that was double Shiro's size was even better. 

 

They were like those little Russian Dolls… each was the perfect fit for the other. 

 

Sendak was very possessive over his two mates. He was the head alpha through and through. Shiro himself was also a Alpha, but he loved to be dicked down. 

 

Once Sendak came into the picture everything finally worked. 

 

It was Lance’s heat. The past few days had been a mess of finding the perfect fabrics and plushes to add to their giant nest. Sendak had the largest room between the three of them on the Atlas, so Lance was quick to kick the large Galra out of it for his nest.

 

The day the full heat arrived Shiro and Sendak waited rather impatiently for the Omega to let them in. Shiro had took to pacing the floor just before the entrance of the room, and Sendak watched the his small human Alpha with amusement. Shiro was always more affected by Lance’s heats since they shared the same species. 

 

It was a hiss of the hydraulic door that made Shiro stop. Lance had on a robe which barely clung to his frame, and his smell was overwhelming. 

 

Shiro was quick to envelope Lance in a embrace. Tongue lapping at his bondmark which was proudly displayed on the right of Lance’s neck. Sendak’s sat, larger and more jagged, on the left of Lance’s neck. Lance was happy to be what fully connected the three of them. They were his Alpha’s, and they all loved each other. 

 

Sendak came behind his two lovers, making sure the door closed. He lifted the back side of the robe to fully expose Lance’s leaking hole... a single large finger pressed in while Shiro continued to nibble at Lance’s front. 

 

He whined into the soft touches, his mind going cloudy. The scent of his Alphas put him at ease, to the point he started to chirp. A feat seen as very submissive, and wonderful Omega behavior. Shiro growled a pleased tone into Lance’s neck, rewarding him by starting to fiddle with his nipples. 

 

Sendak choose then to curl his thick finger inside of Lance. Making the Omega let go of a small orgasm, dirtying his robe with both slick and come. His body arched into Sendak’s thick back. “Please… Shiro.” He managed to huff out. 

 

“You want my knot.” Shiro stated clearly, and Lance quickly nodded his head. 

“Yes Alpha. I need it.” Lance whined, his voice going shrill. 

 

Sendak got the message loud and clear. He removed his hand from Lance’s hole quickly, and picked up the Omega by the thighs. Giving Shiro perfect access to slide his dick in once it was free from his pants. 

 

Lance preened, biting his finger as Shiro plunged deeper. Sendak was displeased at the little omega doing this. So he backed up until his ass was sat on the bed. Shiro was too blinded in a haze of Lance’s scent to really pay attention to the fact they had moved. He didn’t care so long as his dick wasn’t going to leave Lance’s hole. Sendak had been careful to not disrupt the balance. Shiro needed to knot Lance at least once while Lance was in heat before Sendak would be allowed to fuck Shiro’s hole. 

 

So he watched as his little Omegan lover was pounded into at a harsh rate by Shiro’s thrusts. Feeling it every time he was pressed back against Sendak’s chest. Sendak splayed Lance’s thighs over his. He carefully pulled Lance’s hand from his mouth. He held Lance’s hands firmly between his own. “Do not hurt yourself, love.”

 

Lance tightened on Shiro. A starting contraction for when he would eventually lock onto Shiro’s knot. Shiro growled into Lance’s chest, biting down rather harshly. Sendak rumbled for the first time at Shiro… a warning to be gentle with Lance.  

 

Shiro softened his hold as his knot started to swell, a final shove into Lance. The Omega in turn had another contraction, once again coming as the knot locked inside of him. Shiro growled as he clawed into Sendak’s legs. He did his best to not bite into Lance, he knew instinctively that Sendak was watching him. 

 

Sendak waited for them to settle before carefully laying them down on the nest Lance beautifully constructed. He watched as Shiro’s ass clenched, and slowly relaxed. He deposited his seed deep inside Lance, and now lay over him. This was when he decided to finger Shiro’s hole. To which Shiro gasped and groaned into. Sendak was using Lance’s slick as a lubricant for Shiro’s hole. Lance watched his Alpha’s with fullness in his heart. He kissed Shiro, his knot high weaning as he was full of come. 

 

Shiro was breathing hard into the kiss. Even more as Sendak pressed his tapered cock head to Shiro’s hole. The slow stretch making Shiro completely lost to over sensitivity. It was always like  this on Lance’s heat. He clenched around Sendak’s cock as the Galra male started a slow thrust into the tight hole. Shiro grasped, and helf tight onto Lance as they both rocked under Sendak. 

 

Lance could tell Shiro’s knot had deflated at some point, but once Sendak started to thrust harshly into Shiro it began to form again without ever leaving Lance’s hole. It made Lance feel so proud and flattered even if Sendak was what had started the process anew. 

 

Sendak did not have a knot like human Alphas. He was simply extremely thick, and could wreck both Lance and Shiro effortlessly. Lance did need Shiro to knot him during his heat or else he’d have Sendak fucking him tonight as well. 

 

The reached their next orgasms almost simultaneously. 

 

They would have plenty of fun this heat cycle. 

 


End file.
